


Kit Katt Kitty Kat

by Lamaria_12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), Happy, Implied Relationships, M/M, Short One Shot, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamaria_12/pseuds/Lamaria_12
Summary: Matt and Keith bond after their stressing battle.Also, Keith's dad is a furry????





	Kit Katt Kitty Kat

**Author's Note:**

> A friend sent me a prompt, so I did it ;)  
> "Did you just hiss at me?"
> 
> Edit: sir_tsvyak made a wonderful translation to Russian! https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500215   
> Check it out!

Matt walked into the lounge room, where Keith was laying. Allura and the other paladins were talking to Lotor now. Keith taking his leave as he had no say, it wasn't his team anymore.

"Dude, are you okay?" Matt slid down onto the couch next to Keith and... did he just hiss? "Did you just hiss at me?"

Keith glared at him through his bangs and turned away, pouting. "Not in the mood Matt."

"Omg, this makes so much sense. This only reinforces my theory that you are a cat, Koga!" Matt throws his hands up in the air. 

"You-You're- You're still on about that?! It was *one* time!" Keith barked out, not bothering to keep brooding.

"One time that you poked holes into the couch AFTER YOU KNEADED IT!" Matt's voice raised dramatically and Keith laughed.

"Well... I guess I am genetically a cat." Keith shuffled away a bit, chuckling.

"GASP! I knew your dad was a furry. I knew your mom was a cat. What kind of cat? Calico... OOH OOH, I KNOW! MAINE COON!" Matt laughs as he plays with the end of Keith's hair. One hand over his mouth as he flips the ends around.

"Mmmm... no... more like a Galra cat." Keith looks away.

"OH. MY. GOD."

"Do... you hate me now?"

"THERE REALLY WERE ALIENS ON EARTH!!!!"


End file.
